


Spray Paint and Spring Flings

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Series: High School Never Ends [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Melvester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as much of a setup as it was a prank. (Part 2 of the "High School Never Ends" Series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spray Paint and Spring Flings

Disclaimer:: I don't own Scorpion, its Characters, or anything else related to it you get from this. 

* * *

 

It was as much of a setup as it was an actual prank. Megan had expressed her slight interest in Sylvester earlier in the year, the Cyclone included her on most of their terms too, and she’d somehow gotten caught up with him. The anxious math whiz who was in the same Calc. class as her. (Well, they all were in the Calc. class with her, but he had an A+.) Having caught wind of the scheme the rest of the group had put Sylvester up to, Megan enlisted Paige’s help in forming a plan. After consulting the rest of the team (minus Sly, of course,) Megan was wearing a bright smile and mischievous glint in her eye all day.

 

What they’d finally gotten Sylvester to do was fairly simple, but he was about to faint. The objective was to spray-paint Principal Gallo’s car. (“It doesn’t even have to be obscene!” Cried Toby, indignantly, “Just like ‘Go Wasps!’ or ‘Sting em’ Good!’ It’ll take you all of 5 minutes if you do it right!!”) Sylvester had finally agreed, deciding if he did it they’d get off his back. He’d made Walter order the bright pink paint off of his computer, and watched him delete any traces of doing so. Spending about a week planning, the group decided on the Spring Fling, the car would be wedged between tons of others, and everyone would be inside so long as they did it late enough.

 

Gathering the small ounce of courage he’d gotten from Happy’s smile, Sylvester quickly ran to the car, and was in the middle of writing “Go Wa-” when he felt a tap on his back. Turning around like a deer in headlights, immediate relief flooded through him at the sight of Megan O’Brien, eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face. “Whatcha got there?” She laughed at his eyes widened and he tried desperately to hide the neon can.

 

“I-I it was the Cyclone-please don’t tell anyone!” He pleaded, as his friends watched from a feed Happy had set up.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t, Sly.” Biting her lip, Megan went in for the kill, “On one condition.”

 

“I’ll do literally anything not disproved by physics.”

 

“You take me out to dinner. I don’t really care where, so long as you pick me up at 7. You do that, your secret’s safe with me.” She offered. Even though his face was still slightly confused, he nodded.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure, I’ll tell you what’s going on when we’re all at your house tomorrow.” Breathing in a deep sigh of relief, Sylvester turned around, knowing if he didn’t finish it, he’d be going back out.

  
He ended up taking her to one of the nicest restaurants in town, and he also ended up marrying her. (The “Just Married” done in bright pink spray paint.)  

**Author's Note:**

> Pt 2 of the "High School Never Ends" series. This prompt was from the Good Kid/Troublemaker AU list, but I just liked it and we all know Sylvester is a really good kid.


End file.
